Aaron Lohr
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |occupation = Actor, singer |yearsactive = 1985–present |spouse = }} Aaron Lohr (born April 7, 1976) is an American actor and singer. Early life and education Lohr was born in Los Angeles, California. He is a graduate of UCLA, where he majored in theater. Career Lohr portrayed the Dancing Boy in Deniece Williams' music video for the song "Let's Hear It for the Boy". He is also in the British television advertisement for Carlsberg Beer. Lohr has also appeared in many Sister, Sister episodes, better known as Marlon in his later appearances in the show. Lohr became a recognizable player of the Disney Studios stable, appearing in many of their films, including The Mighty Ducks series and Newsies, He provided the singing voice for Max in A Goofy Movie (filling in for Jason Marsden). In 2000, he starred as Micky Dolenz in the VH1 TV-movie Daydream Believers: The Monkees' Story. He appeared in the 2005 film adaptation of the Tony and Pulitzer Prize winning Broadway musical Rent, directed by Christopher Columbus. Lohr played the character Steve and sang vocals for the songs Will I and Life Support on the first disc of the soundtrack for the film.Liner notes, Rent: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Warner Brother catalog 49455-2. He acted in various roles in Michael John LaChiusa's See What I Wanna See. Upcoming film releases include Henry Bean's Noise, Jim Koya Jones' taut psychological thriller The Wreck, and Manslaughter produced by Jim Koya Jones. Lohr has focused more recent work in New York theater. He performed as Matt in the Off-Broadway production of Bare: a Pop Opera. in 2004.Jones, Kenneth. "Secrets and Sacraments: 'Bare: A Pop Opera' To Begin Commercial Off-Bway Run Sept. 22" Playbill, July 6, 2004 He has appeared in several productions at the Public Theater. His inaugural performance there was in George Wolfe's Radiant Baby in 2003.Simonson, Robert. " 'Radiant Baby' Starts Shining at Public Theater Off-Broadway, Feb. 1" Playbill, February 1, 2003 This led to his starring role in See What I Want To See by Michael John LaChuisa. More recently, Lohr starred in the political drama In Darfur both at The Public and The Delacorte Theater. He currently works as an addiction specialist and recovery counselor. Personal life Lohr began dating actress Idina Menzel and they appeared together in April 2015 at the White House Correspondents' Association Dinner. In August 2015, Lohr and Menzel bought a home located in Encino, Los Angeles, California. They both starred in the 2005 film adaptation of the Tony and Pulitzer Prize winning Broadway musical Rent as well as the off-broadway musical See What I Wanna See. Menzel announced on September 23, 2016, via her Twitter account, that she and Lohr are engaged.Gioia, Michael. "Idina Menzel Gets Engaged" Playbill, September 23, 2016 Menzel announced their marriage via Twitter on September 25, 2017. They were married over the weekend of September 22, 2017.Gans, Andrew. "Tony Winner Idina Menzel Marries Aaron Lohr" Playbill, September 25, 2017 Filmography Film and television Video games References External links * Category:1976 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:John Jay College of Criminal Justice alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:UCLA Film School alumni